Vanguard Drabbles
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: Drabble inbox. Leave requests for any character, pairing, timeline, romance, comedy, angst, OC, AU, or event you wanna see. 16 Drabble: Rekka annoys Kourin. Hints of Aikou. 17. Misaki and Asaka go shopping. Together. Hints of Aimisa and Rensaka. 18 Drabble: Blaster Dark blackmails Blaster Blade to go to a Bermuda Triangle Concert. Most horrifying moment of Blade's life.
1. Psy Ren Study

**Me: Hello. Welcome to the result of my boredom. Random little character drabbles. Meh, you can request a character if you want. First one's Psy!Ren. This actually takes place in the mangaverse, which isn't that different from the anime. Foo Fighter's just a gang that takes down shops instead, and I think there's no big tournament or Team Q4, or Team FFAL4, just the fighting between Foo Fighter and the people at Card Capital. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, or Cray Heroes would be the next season after Link Joker.**

_It wasn't enough._

"Phantom Blaster Dragon, finish it." He declared.

_It wasn't enough._

His opponent screamed as the giant, pitch-black dragon's sword crashed onto his pathetic form. He fell to his knees in shock in real life, shaking and unable to do anything but gape.

_ Why wasn't it enough?_

Ren gathered up his deck and began to walk out of the shop. Fighters lay littered on the ground in broken forms, all victims of his. Tetsu and Asaka followed him out, as they began to walk back to their headquarters.

_ He had beaten just about every card shop there was._

"As expected of Ren-sama." Tetsu said as they walked.

"It was nothing. They were all too weak." Ren replied, bored with the conversation. It was always the same.

"Everybody is weak against Ren-sama!" Asaka piped up.

"Of course." Ren sighed.

_So why was it not enough? Wasn't he strong?_

They arrived back at their apartment, where Kyou was sitting in the corner, going over his deck. There were other rooms in the apartment, where their other fighters were waiting. Ren went into his leather chair and leaned back in it, looking lazily out of the window.

"Asaka, bring me a drink." He closed his eyes and said.

"Of course!" Asaka nodded and ran to the kitchen, wanting to serve his bidding as soon as possible. Why? He had no idea. It was useful though.

Tetsu stood in the corner in his usual way, the way people would stand in attention at the army. He had always hid his fear well. While Tetsu was his oldest friend, he was more of just another tool now. Ren had given up on the ludicrous idea of friendship. Whatever had happened before was in the past.

"Tch." Kyou scowled at his deck. Ren noticed the slight glare shot his way, but didn't say anything. Kyou wasn't worth his time. He was weak, like all of the others. Thinking he was strong, that was pathetic. One day he would learn.

Ren watched a bird fly by, and took a lily from the pot on the desk, playing with it in his fingers. He had obtained the ultimate power, and he was unstoppable now. Nobody could stand against him. So why didn't it feel like it was enough? He was the strongest fighter. What else did he need?

_Was it him?_

Kai. The only person left to oppose him. He scowled at the thought. Ever since that day…

_Why couldn't he get over him?_

Kai was the only person who was still standing in his way. Ren bit his bottom lip. Even when he wasn't here, he still succeeded in annoying him to no end. Kai walked out on him. Kai deserted him. He'd show him. He'd show them all. All those people who laughed at him when he was little. All those people who thought they wouldn't be able to do it.

_Kai._

All those people who insulted him. All those people who looked down on him. All those people who had deserted him.

_Kai._

He crushed the flower in his hand, dropping the remains onto the ground without much thought. There was only one person left in the world that mattered. And once he was beaten, he wouldn't matter anymore. Whatever had been between them was the past. Now Kai was his rival, nothing more. And he would fall to his knees before him, just like so many others had.

Nobody could stand up to him ever again. He had obtained the ultimate power, and nobody would ever betray him like Kai had ever again. Psyqualia was all he needed now. He. Was. Invincible.

So what was that nagging feeling in his mind, telling him what he was doing was wrong?

**Me: So yeah, short drabbles. Leave requests. Any character, any time, AU or canon, just leave the idea and I'll get to it. I'll accept ones with OC's in it too, although I'll PM you a bit to get the hang of the character. I can do fights to, so if you wanna see a deck I guess I could do that too. PM me if you want any original cards used.**

**This is just my boredom buster okay I'm sorry! Gonna forget all about the shippings I like here and do whatever you leave! Romance, comedy, angst, Naoki getting a wedgie, anything! I'm bored!**


	2. Misakai Coffee

**Me: Request from Cocopop55. Calling this pairing Misakai. It makes sense, the name! Takes place sometime in season 1. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or Cray Heroes would be the next season after Link Joker.**

**Astral: You could always call it Kaisaki.**

**Me: Nah, I like Misakai better! Sounds nice. Misakai!**

* * *

"This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Misaki Tokura, the lavender-haired woman of Team Q4 said to her idiotic uncle. "Besides, you're always the one going on about water and foods ruining the cards."

"Which is why you'll be handling it! That way no accidents happen!" Her uncle, the (hard to believe) manager of Card Capital answered.

"You have some common sense this time." She mumbled. Letting him near any sort of machinery always ended up bad. He could barely manage the cash register by himself. And how he brought in a coffee machine, which was supposed to help with business and, very unlikely, make the people hyped up enough to play more cardfights.

"Don't be like that Misaki! Just ask the customers if they want some and we'll be making more money in no time!" The manager laughed and walked off to the storage room. "Now where did I leave those instructions…"

Misaki sighed, then examined the machine. It was black, sleek, and came with a cookbook for the coffee which her uncle had, not surprisingly, lost. Well, now what were they gonna do with it? He had wasted $300 dollars on it, and it was going to go straight to the garbage dump now.

"What's that?" She looked up from the machine to see the two Hitsue Middle teens, the blonde waving happily and the brown-haired one looking as stoic as ever.

"Welcome." Misaki said, then looked back at the machine. "It's a coffee machine. Shin thought it could bring in more customers."

"Oh really! Won't the drink ruin the cards if it spills?"

"That's what I said." Misaki sighed. "He doesn't listen. I need to put up a sign that says be careful with the drinks."

"Well then, I'll have one! Kai, what about you?" Miwa elbowed his friend, who was looking at the cardfights happening instead of the current conversation.

"Sure, whatever." Kai replied. "Blue Mountain, dark roast. Two tablespoons of cream."

Misaki looked at him blankly. "Um…"

Miwa cocked his head. "What's wrong? Is Kai making things complicated again?"

"Of course not."

"It's not that, it's just…" Misaki took out a bag of coffee beans from underneath the counter. "Shin lost the instructions on how to make coffee. It has something to do with beans and water, from what I've heard, but I don't know how to actually make them."

"Well, figures manager would do something like that." Miwa said, then chuckled when the cat sleeping on the counter woke up and meowed at him. "Oh, I mean assistant manger." The cat meowed again, content, and went back to sleep.

Kai put his bag down, then walked behind the counter to Misaki. "Find a coffee bean filter." He said.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"I need some coffee, so I'll just make some." Kai said. Misaki didn't know what to make of the situation, but decided to go with it. She handed the paper cup to him, and he measured out an exact amount, pouring it into the cup and then placing it in the machine.

"You need 6 cups of hot water and 2 cups of milk now." Kai said. Misaki shrugged, then went into the back room to get the ingredients. She brought them back, then put the water into the coffee maker.

"Pour the milk in slowly while setting it to a slow grind."

"Sure." Misaki pressed a button and began pouring the milk into the slot with the beans in it.

"Not like that. You need to do it slower." Kai reached over her and took her hand, guiding her to pour the milk slower. Misaki's face turned red slightly from their hands touching, but continued with the making. When the milk was all inside the machine, Kai let go of her hand and shut the lid.

"It'll be a short while now." Kai said.

"Woah Kai! When'd you learn how to make that?" Miwa commented.

"Hmph. Knowing how to make coffee is simple." Kai said in his usual fashion, although there was a tiny touch of bragging evident in his tone.

The coffee maker made a small ding, and Kai looked at it. "Coffee's done." He said simply, taking the jug of freshly-made coffee and pouring it into two cups. "Here." Kai handed one of the cups to Misaki.

Misaki accepted the cup and took a delicate sip. "It's delicious." She said, surprised.

"Of course." Kai responded, drinking his.

"Hey, don't I get some?" Miwa complained.

"The recipe only makes two. Too bad." Kai said, ignoring his friend.

Misaki looked down at the swirling, dark liquid in her cup. She breathed in the bitter-sweet fumes, and relaxed. "Thank you." She said to Kai.

Kai looked at her. The end of his lip curled up slighly, almost into a smile. "You're welcome." He said.

* * *

**Me: Leave requests, review, bye!**


	3. Rensaka Shopping

**Me: As well, calling RenxAsaka Rensaka. Coming up with these names is actually kinda fun!**

**Astral: You're getting off topic again. We don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Me: Yeah, I was just getting to that! Another request from Cocopop55, who asked for RenxAsaka. Next are the requests from Foretoldlegends. Anyway, to the drabble! This takes place sometime in between season 1 and 2.**

* * *

Shopping with Ren-sama always turned out like this.

"Asaka, are you sure you're okay with holding all those?" Ren asked, turning back to see his blue-haired friend/servant/teammate struggle with all of the shopping bags she was carrying.

"I'm fine Ren-sama!" Asaka called, regaining her balance. "No trouble at all!"

"Oh, okay then!" Ren looked down the crowded street, full of shoppers and quite a few couples. "I'll call Tetsu and tell him to take the bags back to our headquarters!"

"Sure, you go ahead and do that then!" Asaka nodded, then followed him down the street. At the end was the last teammate of Team AL4, tall and slightly scary looking, Tetsu Shinjou. He nodded in acknowledgement at them as Ren opened the trunk, allowing Asaka a little bit of rest for her arms as she dumped all of the items and bags into there.

"Are we going back then?" Tetsu asked.

"Nah, I wanna have some more fun! You can go back Tetsu!" Ren waved. Tetsu gave him a look, but didn't disobey and got back into the car, ordering the driver to drive away. When the car was a sufficiant distance away, Ren smiled and took Asaka's hand.

Asaka's face turned red immediately as she was dragged down the street with the man of her dreams. "W-What is it?"

"Let's go have some fun Asaka!" Ren said playfully, tugging at her hand. "There's a whole lot of friends out here having fun too! We should join them! I dunno why they seem to be all boy and girl ones though."

Asaka's face turned even redder as Ren dragged them into a cafe for couples. For couples. With red hearts everywhere and small booths. Ren made them sit in one of the booths next to the window, and ordered two hot chocolates.

"Eh, sorry about making you carry all those bags earlier. I think this makes up for it!" Ren laughed. Asaka's face flushed. Well, it did make up for it, in a way...

Maybe shopping wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Me: Leave requests, review, bye!**


	4. Misamui Accidents

**Me: Well, I didn't even know it was possible to make a pairing out of these two! Misaki and Kamui. Pairing name: Misamui.**

**Astral: Request from Foretoldlegends. Probably sometime in Season 1. We do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Me: Still wondering why there's two exclamation points after Cardfight people!**

* * *

"Okay, Aichi-oniisan said he's going to Cardfight Capital today!" Kamui said to himself as he walked down the street with Reiji and Eiji beside him. "Which means there's a possibility that Emi-san will be there..." His face turned red. "Okay then! Cardfight, love, marriage, in that order!" He stepped into the cardshop happily. "Hey everyone!"

"Keep it down." Misaki said, not looking up from her book. There was only one person who would walk in with that big mouth on such a small body. Kamui did a double take, then continued inside.

"Oh, Kamui-kun!" Aichi looked up from the cardfight he and Emi were having. "You made it."

"Hello Kamui-kun." Emi said. "Okay, Riviere attacks!"

"Epona guards!"

Kamui's face turned beet red as he rushed to a corner and giggled. "Emi-san's here! Emi-san's here! Okay, all you have to do is challenge her to a cardfight! Or would that be too pushy?"

"Come on Kamui-san! Do it!"

"DI-su!"

"Imagine what would happen if she accepted and you won!"

"IYW-su!"

Kamui looked up. "If I won..."

_"Kamui-kun! That was amazing!" Emi said happily. "That was amazing how you beat me!"_

_"Oh, no problem at all, Emi-san!" Kamui replied._

_"I think you're amazing Kamui-kun!"_

_"You are too Emi-san!"_

_"Kamui-kun," Emi blushed. "Would it be okay if you were my boyfriend?"_

_"O-Of course Emi-san!" Kamui yelled in happiness._

_Emi smiled and leaned towards him. Was this it? Was he finally going to get a kiss from his goddess? He leaned forwards as well, lips puckering._

_"Kamui. Kamui. Kamui!" A voice echoed in his head._

_"K-Kamui-san! What are you doing?!"_

_"WYD-su?!"_

Kamui opened his eyes, and was met with surprised green eyes instead of the blue he had wished for. He fell backwards onto his bottom and stared horrified at Misaki gaping at him. Reiji and Eiji had their mouths wide open, and Aichi's eyes were huge. Surprisingly, Emi seemed to be the least shocked out of all of them.

"Kamui-kun, that's not nice." She said. "You shouldn't cheat on Nagisa-chan for Misaki-san like that. I never knew you liked older women."

Kamui's face turned even redder than it already was. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed.

* * *

**Me: Yeah... Misaki and Kamui accidents... Emi's a bit clueless here. Ah well. Fun! Leave requests, comment on the ones already done, I accept anything other than lemons by the way! Just thought I'd make that clear!**


	5. Suikowa Tournaments

**Me: Suiko x Miwa, as requested by ronin warriors fanatic. Didn't know this one could be a pairing either. Anyways, calling this pairing Suikowa. Takes place sometime in season 3, cause that was the only time I could figure them to get together. Short also because of the same reason as before: no idea this shipping could work.**

**Astral: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard**

* * *

"Well, this is nice!" Miwa said to himself in the corner of the gym. He watched Asaka from Fukuhara High and Izaki yell 'Stand up, Vanguard' at each other, and the motion figure system activate. "Fukuhara coming over for us to train a little."

"There's nothing for us to hide." Suiko said, walking over to him.

"Confident then." Miwa replied. "There's nothing wrong with that, but we aren't exactly going to lose either."

"Is that so?" Suiko leaned on the wall next to him. Miwa looked at her.

"You aren't going to cheer your teammates on then, Idol?"

"They can win by themselves."

"Oh..." Miwa made a slight face. That confidence again. "Why'd you joing Fukuhara? Instead of staying some sort of hotshot Idol on TV?"

"Takuto said so." Suiko replied. "I still have Ultra Rare duties."

"So now you gotta balance all that." Miwa raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course." She shot back.

"Willing to bet on it?"

"Fine. I bet that my school will win at the Vanguard High School Championship while your school loses miserably."

"Doesn't have much to do with what I was talking about but sure! If we win, we get to boss your cardfight club around for a week!"

"That goes for us too."

The two nodded, then shook hands. "It's on." They said.

* * *

**Me: Review, leave requests, I'm gone! Next one's my OTP for Vanguard YES!**


	6. Kaichi Waiting

**Me: YES SOMEBODY ASKED FOR MY OTP THANK YOU BLACKWING-DARKRAVEN!**

**Astral: (sighs) We don't own Cardfight Vanguard. This takes place before canon, slightly AU.**

* * *

"You're giving this card to me?" The small, beat up, blue-haired boy asked in shock, staring at Blaster Blade. It had to be the most amazing thing he had seen, and a stranger was really giving it to him? A weak little kid? He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! Imagine yourself as strong as that card!" The brown-haired boy who gave the card to him said happily. "Imagining will become your power!"

"Imagining... I-I can't do that..." He stuttered, looking down.

"Don't be silly, of course you can! Come back tomorrow, and I'll teach you how to play vanguard too!"

The blue-haired boy looked up at him. "R-Really?!"

"Yeah! It'll be great!" the other said. "I'm Kai. Kai Toshiki."

"I-I'm Sendou Aichi."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay, you attack like this, and guard like this!" Kai explained.

"That's really cool." Aichi said. The two kids were playing on the bench with some of Kai's cards. "Although it seems hard..." He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to do something like that. After all, Kai seemed so cool and was so natural with the game, while he was, well, himself. Small, weak, and unable.

"It gets simple when you know how to play!" Kai said, gathering up the cards. "Make your own deck, and we'll have a fun cardfight!"

"R-Really?" Aichi looked at him in awe. "Y-You'd be willing to have a cardfight with me?"

"Of course!" Kai nodded. "We're friends now, so of course I would!"

"We're... friends..." Aichi repeated, looking at the Blaster Blade card. He had a friend. He, really had a friend. The sides of his mouth lifted up in a long time into a large smile. "Yeah!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"See, it's good to have cards that work together like this in, while it's also important to have these sort of simple cards in to give it balance." Kai explained as he and Aichi looked over the Royal Paladin cards Aichi had gathered from the nearby cardshop. Aichi nodded, not quite understanding it but just going along.

"B-But, I'll still be able to put Blaster Blade in, right?" He asked.

"Definitely!" Kai laughed. "Plus you should put Wingal in too then, since Wingal gains power when boosting Blaster Blade."

"So it's giving Blaster Blade more power!" Aichi smiled, looking at his beloved card. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Kai nodded. "Listen, you should finish this deck up, and then tomorrow we can have an actual cardfight! It'll teach you a lot, and you'll know how to improve then. We'll have the best and the funnest cardfight ever!"

Aichi smiled again, his face shining in happiness. "Okay then!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Poor thing."_

_"Yeah, poor kid."_

_"That was a quite a car crash. Killed both parents."_

_"Now the kid's left alone."_

Kai looked down, the comments flying through the air barely reaching his ears. What did it matter, what they said. His parents were gone, that's all that mattered. He was leaving to live with his uncle. His parents were gone. His parents were gone. They were _gone._

All these people at the service were people from his mom and dad's work, people who barely even knew them. Listening to all these insincere people say how sorry they were, it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. All these people muttering about him, what he was going to do from now on, he wanted to scream at all of them to shut up. Shut up and leave him alone. Sorry barely covered the sadness he was feeling. Sorry didn't make things better. It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all.

He ran out of the funeral service, refusing to look at all the people's pitying gazes at him. He felt sick. Whispers floated around him, and they felt suffocating, and all he wanted was to get out of there as fast as possible before breaking down. Get as far away from here as he could. Get away from all this as fast as he could.

So he did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aichi hummed to himself on the park bench. Kai was late. He wondered why. Kai was never late. He must have just been held up at school because of something. He would come soon and they could have fun together.

So he waited. After two hours, it began raining. He kept waiting. It was dark before his mom found him still waiting and soaking wet, and forced him to come home with her. She wasn't angry at him, just sad. He never understood why.

He went back the next day. Kai still wasn't there. Kai wasn't there the next day, or the day after that either. Eventually, his mom told him he couldn't just wait there everyday afterschool anymore. He still glanced at the park everyday when walking home, hoping Kai would appear. He never did.

It was frustrating, but he kept waiting. It was disappointing everyday, but he kept waiting. It hurt, but he kept waiting.

"He'll come, right? Kai-kun will come, right?" Aichi looked down at his Blaster Blade card in his room, staring at the brave warrior. The brave warrior that would be impossible, no, just hard for him to become. Kai-kun said he could become strong like Blaster Blade. He believed in Kai-kun. He wiped away some tears coming, and smiled at the card. He could become strong.

On that day, he swore he saw Blaster Blade nod and smile.

So he kept waiting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

And so, on that day, when Morikawa and Izaki stole his card, when he was forced to cardfight for the first time in his life, when he met him again, when he had miraculously won, when Kai had acknowledged him as a real cardfighter, after all of those years he had spent waiting, well, what could he say.

It was the best day of his life.

* * *

**Me: Eh, bit longer than the other ones, but I can't help it! It's my beloved Kaichi! Review!**


	7. Kaichi Picnic

**Me: And while I should be doing these drabbles in order, I couldn't resist another Kaichi one!**

**Astral: So, of course, she went to do another one of Blackwing-Darkraven's requests.**

**Me: This takes place, probably, I dunno, sometime inbetween season 2 and 3?**

* * *

He doesn't know when they became a couple.

It just sorta happened, he guessed. A small confession, some chocolates, holding hands, and then now this. It still feels a teeny bit embaressing, being together. But if Kai felt that way too, he never showed it. Aichi was probably being paranoid again. He did that a lot.

"Do you want another slice?" Kai asked him, pointing at the half-eaten strawberry shortcake sitting inbetween them on the picnic blanket. Which Kai had made himself, he added. It was literally perfect, sweet but not too sweet, fruity but not too fruity, moist but not too moist. When they were making the foods for the picnic, Aichi had probably burnt more sandwiches and broken more eggs than he could count. Kai had ended up making the majority of everything. Everything Kai made was perfect, unlike him.

"Sure." Aichi said, accepting the slice of cake. He ate it bit by bit, with Kai by his side. Their picnic was on a grassy hill, which gave them a perfect view of the sun beginning to set, it's orange and pink rays spreading across the horizon. "It's really pretty." He mumbled without thinking.

"Yeah." Kai said, the warmth of the sun still reaching them.

"A lot of things have happened." Aichi said.

"Yeah."

"And I think there will still be things that will happen."

"Yeah."

Aichi looked back, thinking about how they came to be like this. "Everybody really was surprised when we told them, weren't they. Miwa-kun, Kamui-kun, Emi, Misaki-san,"

"They were happy in the end." Kai said, making Aichi look at him. "I am as well. And you too. There's nothing wrong with giving yourself a little happiness."

Aichi looked at him, at the person who had given him hope for all those years. He nodded.

So they sat there, gentle colors dancing across the sky as if it was a show just for the two of them. At some point, they lean towards each other. Aichi's never been the best at recalling things, but he remembers one from that point.

Everything Kai made was perfect, and that counted for their kisses as well. The timing, the situation, the taste. It was perfect.

* * *

**Me: Bit short, but I finished! Work on the other ones now. I have my own drabbles I wanna do too!**


	8. Rensaki Backroom

**Me: Request from This neko loves anime, what I call Rensaki! Ren and Misaki! This one takes place, hmm, probably sometime in between season 2 and 3. I don't own cardfight vanguard. Thanks to my little sister for giving me the idea.**

* * *

"And why do I need to go back here?" Misaki asked.

"Just get something for me!" Miwa said.

"What do you need?"

"I dunno. Just something."

Misaki stared at him. Really? She sighed, then went into the backroom of Cardfight Capital. As soon as she stepped in, Miwa pushed her in and locked the door behind her.

"Miwa! What are you doing!" She yelled, pounding on the door when she heard the click of the lock.

"Just have a little fun in there!" She heard Miwa yell from the other side. She really needed to hit him after she got out.

"Hm? Who's there?" From behind her, someone said. Misaki turned around to see none other than Ren Suzugamori.

Why.

"Oh, Misa-ki!" Ren waved at her. "Hi!"

"Misaki!"

"Why are you here? Did you want to join me?"

"Hah?" Misaki looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! Miwa said there was a cat stuck in one of these boxes, and I've been trying to find it all day!" Ren said, looking in another box of cards. "Nope, not in this one either."

"How long have you been in here?" Misaki asked.

"Uh… I don't know. There's no clock in here." Ren said. "Although when I got here, the shop wasn't open. Miwa opened it for me!"

Misaki resisted the urge to smack him for his stupidity. "It's 4 in the afternoon right now. If you got here before the shop opens regularly at 8 in the morning, you've been here for at least 8 hours."

"Oh, it sure felt like it!" Ren nodded, opening another box. "It's not in this one either!"

Misaki sighed. "There's not going to be a cat in any of these boxes…" She trailed off when they both heard a meow come from somewhere. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Here kitty kitty!" Ren called. "Come on Misa-ki! Help me out!"

"Misaki!" Misaki yelled, and began looking in the boxes opposite to the side of Ren's. "And really, you've been in here looking for a _cat_ all day?"

"Yup!"

"That's sad."

"That may be sad, but guess who I wouldn't have found if I wasn't looking all morning!" Ren turned around to face her, holding what could have been a tiny assistant manager, with brown markings instead of dark grey. Misaki stared. There really was a cat in the shop's backroom.

"It's so cute!" Ren stroked its head, and the cat meowed happily.

"And, what are you going to do with it?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know! Take it home, take care of it, its owner will show up eventually!" Ren said. "Misa-ki, you want to hold him?"

"Misaki, and sure." Misaki took the small brown cat, who made itself comfortable in her arms. She looked at the collar around its neck, which said 'Miwa Taishi' in it. So that meant this was Miwa's cat. Miwa left his cat in here for Ren to find all morning, and then locked her in the room with him. She really needed to smack that boy in the head.

"I'm going to name the cat Minisa-ki!" Ren said, holding out his arms. The cat jumped happily back into them. Misaki sweat-dropped.

"What?" She said.

"Minisa-ki! Named after a lovely Misa-ki!"

Misaki's face turned red from the comment, her shoulders shaking from what could be her being flustered or her being completely annoyed at his presence. It was probably the second. Yes it was. There was no way Ren was being serious. After all, he was Ren.

And when she looked at his completely happy expression, his huge smile and that cat snuggling in his arms, she shook.

"IT'S MISAKI!" She yelled.

_**-linebreak-**_

"So, how do you think they're doing in there?" Miwa asked, him and the others sitting at a table right next to the room.

"I don't care." Kai replied.

"But why did you lock Misaki-san in the back room. And with Ren-san no less?" Aichi asked.

"One, because nee-chan needs to have some fun for once. Two, because it's funny!" Miwa said. "You have to admit, if those two ever get together it'd be hilarious!"

Kai looked at him and sighed.

* * *

**Me: ... I don't know what to say now. Well, the usual stuff, review, blah blah blah, I have no idea what I'm watching on YouTube right now but it's weird.**


	9. PsyAichi Deck

**Me: Request from Spectral Duke, well, more focusing on Psy!Aichi than Psy!Ren in this case. Writing Aichi just seems to be easier for me.**

**Astral: We still do not own Cardfight Vanguard, or she would be owning every single vanguard card there was and obsessing over it.**

**Me: But they're all so cool!**

* * *

The dim lighting coming from the lamp of Aichi's room served absolutely no purpose in lighting up the dark atmosphere of the area. As Aichi sat down in his desk, the lamp shining down on his new, his improved, his _better_ deck, he smiled.

_"Team Q4, Kai left us… and I'm pretty sure Misaki-san and Kamui-kun are afraid of my new power…"_

"_I know what that's like, having your teammates reject you because you're getting stronger. You can join Team AL4 then. You can join me instead."_

Aichi replayed the conversation he had with Ren earlier over and over in his head. It really was a good deal. Ren was the one who had given him the Shadow Paladins, the one who had told him about his power. If Misaki-san and Kamui-kun were just going to be scared of him, then what use were they as teammates? What use was he in Team Q4 when his teammates were holding him back?

Yeah, he could join Ren-san's team. He could join Team Al4 then. He could join, and get stronger, and then

"_Aichi, I can't fight you."_

His hand instantly tightened around his deck as he bit his lip. Of course, there was still Kai left. Kai had walked out on him. Kai, after inspiring him to get stronger and guiding him for so long, Kai had _**abandoned him**__. _

That was unforgivable. He would pay.

Aichi looked down at his deck, his eyes glowing a swirling blue. "And you'll help me do it, won't you? My avatar…"

"_Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!"_

Aichi frowned at the memory, then looked at Blaster Dark again, whose eyes glowed purple for a second. He smiled again. "My _better_ avatar, Blaster Dark. You'll help me get stronger. And we'll go much farther than I ever could have with my old one."

Seeming to be satisfied with his answer, the strange feeling he had got coming off of the Blaster Dark card disappeared. Aichi put his Shadow Paladin deck back into his deck case, gazing at it lovingly.

"_That's a Shadow Paladin deck!"_

"_Onii-san, where'd you get those?!"_

"_What happened to your Royal Paladin deck, and your Blaster Blade?"_

"I don't know." Aichi repeated to himself.

_And I don't care either._

* * *

**Me: . . . Psy!Aichi's a bit creepy. . .**

**Astral: You wrote him that way.**

**Me: I'm trying to stay in character here! Not my fault he's naturally, well, (shudders). Anyways, review, request, favourite, follow, BOW DOWN FOR I AM THE MUNCHKIN OVERLORD!**

**Astral: Not the point here.**

**Me: Hey, I'm allowed to have **_**some**_** fun!**


	10. AiKou AU Sleeping Beauty

**Me: Kourin x Aichi. Request from Guest. Aichi's the prince and Kourin's the princess. Sleeping Beauty. Yeah I really had no idea for this but I wanted to do something! AU, but if I had to put it in Vanguard canon terms, this is a sorta mix of Season 1 and Season 3, due to the personalities and decks of them.**

**Astral: She's calling this AiKou…. We do not own vanguard. Please just get on with it.**

**Me: Kay kay then! Kourin's a bit OOC in this though, I tried!**

* * *

The first thing Kourin saw in a hundred years when she opened her eyes was a blue-haired boy, around her age, facing away from her and seeming to be panicking.

"Oh I don't think I did it right! Why isn't the princess waking up?! I did something wrong, I knew it! I should have listened to Morikawa!" She heard him panic, burrowing his face in his hands.

"Um, excuse me?" Kourin sat up, leaning on one hand and studying him. "Are you the prince sent to rescue me?"

Aichi turned around and stared. "Y-You woke up!" He yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to." This prince was weird. "And you woke me up, right?"

Aichi nodded slowly. "Uh huh, I'm the one who kissed you on the lips…." His face turned red and he began panicking to himself again. "I kissed a girl! Oh no oh no oh no I kissed a girl!"

"Please calm down." Kourin sighed. Aichi looked at her, his face still red. "I'm Tatsunagi Kourin of the Jewel Knights. And you are?"

"S-Sendou A-Aichi… From the Liberators…." Aichi stumbled over his words.

"Well then, A-Aichi," She teased, "aren't you going to do something cool or heroic? Or say anything?"

"N-Not really…" Aichi mumbled. "I'm not really good with that stuff, even though Emi and Misaki-san quizzed me on it a ton of times."

And now she had to marry this dude. Great. Just great. A shy, stumbling blue-haired kid. Great. "Well then, let's see what you've got." She shrugged. "I haven't had anything to do for a hundred years, so anything at all would be nice right now."

Aichi looked at her, his face turning red again. "S-Sure." He took a deep breath, then got down on one knee. "Princess Kourin, I have journeyed a long way to meet you. By defeating the dragon guarding the castle, I have freed you and your kingdom from its reign. By waking you from your slumber, I have freed you and your kingdom from the spell down by the evil wizard. Please let us join together so that our kingdoms may live in harmony by getting ma, ma, m-m-m…." He stuttered on the last word over and over, his face nearly burning up from how red it was now. "Ah I can't do this I'm sorry!"

He looked up in surprise when he heard Kourin chuckle, then laugh. Soon Kourin was rolling around on the bed she had been sleeping on for a hundred years in laughter, holding her stomach with a confused Aichi staring at her. Eventually, Kourin sat up again, wiping away some tears of laughter still left in her eyes. This prince was hilarious.

"That, was a great thing to wake up to." She said. "You should do that more often!"

"Uh…" Aichi nodded dumbly, not sure what to reply. Kourin smiled.

"Well, I appreciate your efforts for coming this far for my sake. You defeated the dragon?" She asked, not quite sure if this boy was able to.

"Yeah." Aichi nodded. "It was tough…. The Phantom Blaster Dragon was scary… and the wizard was really scary…"

"But you defeated them."

"Yeah…" Aichi nodded. "With Blaster Blade."

"You have Blaster Blade?" Kourin raised an eyebrow, suddenly more interesting. If this kid had Blaster Blade, then that meant he actually wasn't that bad. Aichi nodded again.

"It's my favourite weapon from the Liberators." Aichi said. There was an awkward silence between then before Aichi spoke again. "Kourin-san, what are you going to do then, now that you've woken up and all. What will you do from now on then?"

"What will I do, good question…" Kourin looked out the window, then back at Aichi and smiled. "Well, there's lots of time to think about that after the wedding."

Aichi's face turned red again. "W-W-W-Wha?"

"We get married, then we can talk about the future. For now, the marriage is the future." Kourin said, picking at a knot in her long hair.

"W-W-We a-are?"

"You just proposed to me." Kourin said, making Aichi's face flush again. "And, well, I guess my answer is yes. So yes, we are getting married then. Plus you kissed me, so that basically makes it official. Is there a problem with that?" She leaned towards him, making him back up.

"N-No, there isn't!" Aichi said quickly, and Kourin settled back into a sitting position on the bed, satisfied. "But are you sure you're okay with it?"

"You did defeat the dragon and the wizard, plus you aren't all that bad looking," Aichi's face got redder at that comment, "and you seem really cute and sweet. I don't have any problems."

"C-Cute?"

"Think of it this way. I could have gotten someone _**way**_ worse. You're actually not that bad, compared the suitors I've had before." Kourin stretched out her stiff spine, then stood up and took his hand. "Thank you, Prince Aichi for coming to my rescue and saving my kingdom. I, Tatsunagi Kourin, from the Jewel Knights, formally accept this proposal from Sendou Aichi of the Liberators for us to join kingdoms and live together in harmony. There, it's official. Done deal."

Aichi blinked. "Yeah…. W-Well, thank you for accepting, Kourin-san."

"Please don't call me Kourin-san." Kourin sighed. "Just Kourin is fine."

Aichi smiled at her. "Thank you for accepting, Kourin!"

They stood there for a while, before Aichi looked down, and then back at her face. "Kourin, you're still holding onto my hand."

"Oh! Sorry!" Kourin dropped Aichi's hand, then backed away, sitting back on the bed. She looked at him, who looked at her back with a 'what now' face. "Well? You can't just stay! I'm still only wearing my night clothes! Get out of my room so I can change into something proper!"

"O-Oh, yes!" Aichi ran out of the room, leaving Kourin to herself. Kourin sighed.

She felt her lips. Her first kiss, and she hadn't even been conscious to feel it. Well that sucked. But at least the prince seemed understanding about it. He had a nice smile...

Not bad, Sendou Aichi. Not bad at all.

* * *

**Me: Well, I sure am slacking off for these. Needa get my head back into my game...**

**Astral: And then slack off and do something else.**

**Me: Yup! Bye!**


	11. Blaster Dark Darkness Maiden Macha

**Me: Request from Silverwing123, who's a guest. No idea what to call this pairing, really. Anyways, I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Cray's Heroes would be the next season after Link Joker.**

**Astral: I don't have anything to say other than she's procrastinating. This takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2.**

* * *

"And you called me here because?"

"Just for a little walk." The black-armored knight replied. Darkness Maiden, Macha raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour, but ignored it.

"Not much to see on a walk." She replied, looking around. The Shadow Paladin land was barren and jagged. Rocky battlegrounds, with a few tents set up around a castle as their base was all they lived off of. "Battlefields, rocks, air, what else?"

"Something to clear my mind." Blaster Dark replied and began walking. Yup, the knight was really acting strange. Nothing else to do than to follow him though, so she walked beside him.

A cloudy grey sky, uneven rocky plains, nothing but cliffs around their territory for miles and miles, this walk was just _so_ _interesting!_

"I lost." She heard him say, looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I lost to Blaster Blade." Blaster Dark said quietly. It didn't sound angry. Just sad, and regretful? "He was always better when we were kids, but I didn't expect there to still be a difference in our strengths like that."

"Don't be silly. Despite having lost, you have been able to get stronger as well." Macha said. Her superior was moping. This was _not _supposed to happen. And she would not let it. "When Phantom Blaster Overlord went out of control, do you remember how we defeated it? You and Blaster Blade combined forces, and only at that moment were we able to win."

"And I supposed you're saying I'm not strong by myself, that I have to have Blaster Blade to be able to accomplish anything." He said ruefully.

"I'm that you are being ridiculous." Macha snapped. "You are the commander of the Shadow Paladins. How do you expect to be able to accomplish anything if you keep on holding onto what happened before and seeing the negative in it. The world will move on, and you will have to too. And when the time comes to battle I hope you aren't still in such a bad mood as you are now or we might as well just surrender to Void without a fight because our leader apparently _can't do anything without a measly sword!_"

They stood there, staring at each other, with Macha breathing heavily from the speech. Blaster Dark seemed slightly taken aback by those words, and with the blue-haired maiden glaring at him.

"You were always the one to keep your head in a crisis." Blaster Dark finally said.

"You won't get anywhere avoiding the subject." Macha replied. "I've finished what I needed to say. If you can't follow those words, you know what happens to the weak within us."

Then she began storming away. This was stupid. How stupid was he! Her commander moping around, that was just so stupid! This wasn't going to help them against Void or strengthen their forces, with him all sad and hung up about it. He _really_ needed to get over it!

"Wait!" Blaster Dark yelled from behind her, but she didn't stop. Why should she? Was it going to benefit either of them if she stopped? Blaster Dark ran behind her, nearly catching up to her before he tripped.

Macha turned around just in time for the knight to grab onto her shoulder and regain his balance, only to make her lose hers. He caught her hand, leaning over to to stop her from falling over, and they stared at each other.

"If you're that clumsy it's no wonder you lost." Macha said, her face heating up slightly by how close they were. Here she was, the cool-headed commander of forces in the Shadow Paladins, actually blushing! Oh it was a good thing nobody was around to see this. Why wasn't Blaster Dark letting her go?

"You always were right when it came to battle strategies." Blaster Dark said.

"This is a battle strategy?"

"It could be, depending on its purpose."

Macha wrapped her free hand around his back so she had some leverage. "Then this is more than just a battle strategy."

* * *

"I don't see why you had to make me come with you." Akane whispered to Blaster Blade, the two of them lying on a cliff, using binoculars to watch the two Shadow Paladin units.

"Blaster Dark was acting strange at the last clan meeting, and it probably had to do with the fact that I won against him. I have to make sure he's doing alright." Blaster Blade whispered back. "Besides, just in case, plus you said it would be fun."

They watched the duo talk through the binoculars, and Akane's face turned almost as red as her hair did when she watched the two fall on each other, glancing at the white knight beside her before looking back at the scene. Her faced turned even redder as she watched what they did next.

"Well, it looks like he's doing better. We can go now." Blaster Blade stood up, and began walking away quickly. The high-dog breeder wasn't sure whether it was from his brother being better, or the fact that he just made out with a girl. For quite a long time.

"Oh, so you're getting uncomfortable? The great Blaster Blade, nervous about a little make out session?" Akane teased. Blaster Blade turned around to face her to protest, although his face being red didn't help. He turned away again.

"Let's just go. It's about time he got a girlfriend."

"Before you, apparently."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Me: Welp, here you go. I got it done. Man these romances make me uncomfortable, but I still enjoy them so much! Review and bye!**


	12. Renchi Awkward Bedroom Moments

**Me: Ahahaha…. I got requested for RenxAichi in Spanish… I think it's Spanish… but anyway request from nekoyanet. Romance and comedy. Hope I did good on this one… I'm having too much fun with this stuff… RENCHI! I'M CALLING IT THAT BECAUSE THERE'S KAICHI SO NOW THERE'S RENCHI!**

**Astral: This is AU. We do not own Cardfight Vanguard. She's just too fond of these fantasy AUs.**

* * *

"W-Why are you back again?" Aichi's shoulders slumped as he saw who was on the balcony of his room again. The red-haired prince of the Revengers smiled back at him, waving and holding a bouquet of flowers. This was probably the third time this week, or possibly fourth. He was losing count of all the times Ren randomly appeared.

"Aichi-kun! Did you miss me?" Ren asked happily, stepping into the room and shutting the clear balcony door. It was eleven o'clock at night, and he had just been getting ready to go to bed when he heard the knock on the door again.

"N-Not really…" Aichi admitted, sighing and lying back on his bed. Here was he, the prince of the Liberators, with the prince of the Revengers, standing across from him.

"Aww, that's so mean Aichi-kun!" Ren whined. He held out the bouquet to Aichi, a ridiculously large bouquet of white lilies. "And I brought you a present too!"

"Where did you get a bouquet that big…" Aichi stared. That bundle was as big him from head to toe!

"Anything for you!" Ren said playfully. Aichi sweat-dropped from the cheesy words, and sighed again.

"Ren-san, I said you should stop doing this. What if you get caught by the guards? You know how Alfred is about intruders." He replied. "It'll be more chaos than it already is."

"Don't worry about it!"

"I still don't understand how you manage to sneak all the way inside this castle, with all of the guards and night watch out there." Aichi said. "This is on the third floor! How do you climb up the walls?!"

"I have my ways!" Ren said. "Besides, it's worth it if I get to see you."

Aichi blushed slightly. "Ren-san…"

"Aichi! Is everything okay in there!"

Aichi sat up immediately, staring at the door in horror. "Oh crap, it's Morikawa! Hide!"

Ren ran to the corner, holding the bouquet in front of his face so he looked like some sort of demonic tree with flowers all over its head. Aichi stared. "That's not going to work!" He yelled.

The door opened, and Aichi tried to act as normal as possible when Morikawa came in, wearing his guard uniform, and looked around. "Weird. I heard voices in here." He said, looking at Aichi, who was reading a book on his king-sized bed. "Aichi, was there someone in here with you?"

Aichi looked up at Morikawa and shrugged. "No, there's just me. You must be hearing things Morikawa-kun."

Just then, Ren sneezed, the huge bouquet shaking. Morikawa looked around the room in shock, staring at the flower bouquet. "Did you hear that! And was that bouquet always there?"

"Um…" Aichi searched desperately for an excuse. "No. What are you talking about Morikawa-kun? And of course that bouquet's always been there."

"Oh…" Morikawa said slowly. "Hmmm…"

Ren sneezed again, and Aichi resisted the urge to smack his forehead in desperation. "There it is again!" Morikawa said.

"I don't hear anything." Aichi lied. "Maybe you should go see Elixir Liberator if you're sick?"

"Ugh, yeah, probably. I have been feeling a little light-headed lately…" Morikawa muttered and walked out of the room. "Now I'm hearing things too. Night, Aichi."

"Night, Morikawa-kun." Aichi said as the door shut, then breathed out.

"That was close." Ren said from behind him, and he jumped, nearly falling off of the bed. He glared at the redhead, who smiled back.

"Don't scare me like that! Besides, we could've been caught!"

"But we didn't!" Ren hugged Aichi and nuzzled him. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, but—"

"It's this late, it's not good for you to stay up this much Aichi-kun!" Ren said. "Come on, you need to go to sleep!"

"You're not sleeping with me! It's too creepy!" Aichi protested.

"Oh come on, but it's so much fun!"

"Good night, Ren-san."

"No, I wanna stay with you!" Ren hugged him.

"You need to go now!" Aichi pushed him away, but he hugged back tighter. "Let go!"

The two wrestled around before Ren managed to hug him tighter, and Aichi twisted, the two of them tumbling to the ground. Ren landed on top of Aichi, the two of them staring at each other.

"Aichi, your armour's back from the polishers." Emi said as she opened the door. Both Aichi and Ren looked at her, who stared back.

"E-Emi?" Aichi said.

"Hi! Don't worry! We're just having a little fun!" Ren said, smiling at her. "Don't worry about it."

Emi stared at the two, with Ren on top of Aichi on the ground. She dropped the armour in her hands, her body shaking from shock at the sight.

She screamed.

* * *

**Me: Well, Emi walked in on something awkward! Anyway, review, request, bye!**


	13. Miwamisa Ice Cream Conversations

**Me: Oh jeez, I got pairings and then the stuck point is getting an idea on what happens in it! So I went back onto tumblr and found the 30 day OTP challenge. Welp, here goes something. Miwamisa, cause gods I love this pairing! Request from Sora Kiyo and from me, since I REALLY wanted to write something for this pairing for SO LONG!**

**Astral: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard, or motion figure systems would be real already. This takes place sometime before season 3.**

* * *

Misaki wasn't the type to show panic on the outside, or emotion in general. Being able to keep calm through all circumstances was something she prided herself in. That's why she was perfectly calm when accidentally agreeing to Miwa's request, and was now emotionally freaking out on the inside.

"So, nice day, isn't it nee-chan!" Miwa had asked her.

"Sure." Misaki said without looking up from her book.

"The cardfights are going great today!"

"Yeah."

"Is the shop going good?"

"Yeah."

"Izzat a good book?"

"Sure."

"Do you wanna hang out some time together?"

"Sure."

"YES!" Miwa yelled, and Misaki looked up at him in surprised. "You agreed!" Her face turned red as he looked at her happily. "Saturday, I'll pick you up at the shop!"

That little blonde, he tricked her….

And so here she was, standing in front of the shop with her pink top, blue jacket and white skirt with matching boots, waiting for something that would most likely ruin her. Why did she even bother.

"Yo!" She turned to see Miwa running up to her, in his red jacket and huge smile. "You came!"

"You're the one who forced me into this."

"I didn't force you into anything! I asked, and you agreed!"

Misaki frowned. "So, what are we doing?"

"Ice cream! Kai knows this good place to get it!" Miwa said. "Plus there are cute maids there!"

Her eye twitched. "Cute… maids…"

"None as cute as you though. Let's go!" Miwa grabbed her hand and began pulling her away before she could process the comment.

* * *

"I'll have a banana split sundae! What about you?" Miwa asked as the two of them sat at a table. "What do you want?"

"Plain vanilla." Misaki replied, putting down the menu. The Cardfight Café was okay, she guessed. It had TVs showing famous cardfights, and a nice variety of foods. The maid took away their menus, then rushed off to the kitchen. "So, why?"

Miwa raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to hang out?"

"Hmm, well?" He tapped his chin. "You're always busy managing the shop, so you could use a break. Plus I just thought it'd be fun to get together for a while!"

Their orders were placed in front of them and Miwa began eating it. "It's good, isn't it!"

"It's okay." Misaki said, taking small spoonfuls. She brushed some of her long hair out of her face, which nearly dropped into the bowl of ice cream, and sighed, annoyed at it.

"I'm thinking about cutting it."

Miwa blinked, pausing mid bite. "Cutting what?"

"My hair. I don't know, I love it long but I think it'd be nice short. I wouldn't have to bother with combing it so much, or it falling into things, it'd be so much more practical."

"So you'd prefer practical over pretty?"

Misaki shot him a look, and he laughed. "I don't mean it that way! I'm just saying, you'd be willing to give it all up just for things to be a bit easier on you?"

She looked out the window. "I can't really decide…"

"It's your hair." Miwa shrugged. "You do what you like with it."

"But if I regret it later—"

"No regrets!" He said. "You keep moving forwards, just like you did at the Circuit. No matter what comes your way, you keep going! I'm not saying you should cut it, or keep it the way it is, but that you should do what feels right for it."

Misaki blinked. She looked at her ice cream. "I guess."

"Besides, I think you'd look pretty with short hair as well!" He grinned. Her face heated up, as she looked back out the window.

"Well, that's just your opinion." She replied, looking at her reflection. Short hair… huh….

* * *

"So, you enjoy it?" Miwa asked as the two of them arrived back at the cardshop to drop her off.

"Yeah, sure."

"As stoic as ever." He chuckled. "Anyway, thanks for the fun date!"

Her face turned red again as he ran away. "It's not a date!" She yelled at him. He waved from a distance, then disappeared around a corner. Jeez.

"Oh, Misaki! You're back!" She turned around to see Shin peeking from the door. She nodded. "Did you have a fun date?"

Misaki stiffened. "It's _NOT _a _DATE!"_

* * *

**Me: Heh, sorry for taking so long. Worked on other things. But I'm back. Probably work on some tomorrow. Hooray for Saturdays! LET'S FIND OUT WHAT LINK JOKER IS AND KILL IT!**


	14. Rensaka Dance

**Me: So… this wasn't really a request… although some requested something similar to this… LOOK I JUST REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS OKAY PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Astral: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

Asaka was pouting. And it was all that Suiko's fault.

She was sitting in the corner, listening to that annoying rock song play over and over by the DJ. Why couldn't he change the song already? It was annoying her. Bidou kept on eating fruit kebabs next to her. He was annoying her. The lights kept on flashing pink, red, blue, green, and orange. It annoyed her. Why did it seem like everything was bent on annoying her today!

What annoyed her most, however, was the fact that Ren was dancing on the dance floor. No, that wasn't completely correct. Ren's dancing looked extremely cute. What annoyed her the most was that Suiko was dancing right next to him. Dancing too close to him. _Too close_. And he seemed fine with it!

Asaka bit into another cookie angrily, chewing it slowly and imagining it was a certain blue-haired idol's head. Oh, how nice would it have been if that idol never came to her school…

"You don't look happy." She looked up to see Suiko gazing down at her, and nearly choked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asaka choked out, swallowing down the cookie.

"You should enjoy yourself. This is a party." She said, gesturing to the dance floor. "Stop sitting in the corner and have some fun."

"It is very fun in the corner, thank you for the offer." Asaka said, turning away and crossing her arms.

Suiko raised an eyebrow. She chuckled. "Alright then. But that means Ren-kun will be without a partner for the couples dance." Asaka froze. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to dance with him then."

"W-Wait just a minute!" Asaka jumped up. "You can't be serious about that?!"

"Ne, Asaka! Suiko!" Ren waved as he walked over to the two females. "Asaka, are you going to dance?"

"Ren-kun, Asaka doesn't want to dance." Suiko said, making Asaka twitch.

"Eh? But it's so fun!" Ren pouted. "Asaka, you're really not going to dance?"

"R-Ren-sama, i-it's not like that…"

"If you really don't want to dance…" Suiko began, glancing back and forth between the two while smiling mischievously. Asaka caught her message immediately, and she was very proud of herself for not pushing the girl away and pouncing on her.

"I'll dance with you Ren-sama!" Asaka shouted quickly. Both Ren and Suiko smiled.

"Great! Let's go Asaka!" Ren grabbed her hand and dragged them both onto the dance floor just as a slow, romance song began playing. Her face turned red as he put his hands on her waist and they began moving to the beat.

"R-Ren-sama…" Asaka said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead." Ren smiled as the two of them danced. Asaka eventually gave in, and they moved back and forth all night.

_**-linebreak-**_

"You seem to be in a good mood." Tetsu said, sitting next to Suiko on a bench. Suiko chuckled, then looked at Ren and Asaka.

"It's about time." Suiko said. "Asaka's always beating around the bush with this, she really needs a good push into it."

"You sure seem to like messing with her though."

Suiko laughed. "What can I say, she makes it too easy! After all, Kourin's at another school so I can't tease her all the time. Ren-kun seems to have fun with it too."

Tetsu sighed. "You are a sadist."

"Am I?" Suiko looked at Asaka and smiled. "I guess I am."

* * *

**Me: Leave requests, review, I'll get to actual ones soon I promise!**


	15. Miwakai Underground

**Me: Kaimiwa, or Miwakai. I dunno which way it goes, guess it depends on who's dominant. Honestly, Miwa seems like he'd be more dominant than Kai if they're in a relationship. Well, I'm a Kaichi shipper, but I guess Miwakai's a pretty fun shipping to go with. I don't own Cardfight Vanguard!**

**Astral: This is two months overdue. **

**Me: I KNOW SORRY! I WAS NAPPING! Takes place sometime after Season 2 and before Season 3, because I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT KAI IN SEASON 3 so I will rewind back to happy times where I will pretend that has not (or will not) happen. FeastofDreams request. Wonder if he/she even remembers this anymore…**

* * *

"Attack, Dragonic Descendant!" Kai yelled, as another Underground fighter fell to the ground, the sixth damage falling down in his damage zone.

"You've been here every day for a week now." He turned to see the navy-haired King of the Underground, Jun, walk over to him, sighing. "What's wrong this time."

"None of your business. Next." Kai said, glaring at the pile of fallen people on the ground, some of them squirming under his cold gaze. Everybody down at the Underground lived by simple rules. You win, you get power over the losers. He had beaten everyone, so he could tell them all to do whatever he wanted. Which was why they all made perfect people to take out his stress and anger out on whenever he needed to release some of it.

"Oi! Kai!" A familiar voice yelled. At the door of the arena ran in Miwa, blonde, out of breath, and bent over trying to catch it. "I figured you'd be here!" He said happily, walking in. Kai's eyes narrowed. Again?

"We seem to do this a lot, don't we!" Miwa said, chuckling happily as he walked over, hands crossed behind his head. "You running off here to cool off, and me having to catch up with you!"

"What does that matter?" Kai replied.

"Come on, cheer up! According to Takuto, you guys literally saved the world!" He said. "Isn't that something to celebrate about?"

That again? "It wasn't me." Kai said bitterly. Miwa blinked. "It was Aichi. I couldn't do anything, against Leon or Void."

This made Miwa stop. "Kai…"

"Next." Kai looked back at the table, setting up his deck again for the next fight. He needed to get stronger, and to take out a bit of anger on something. He was strong. He was _strong_. So why couldn't he do anything against Leon? "Hurry!"

"Got it got it!" Miwa stepped in front of him, putting his deck down on the Underground's own motion figure system. "You wanna fight. Why don't you just take it out on ol' Miwa here instead of some poor saps there on the ground." He pointed at the Underground fighters, all sprawled on the ground from the constant cardfights. Apparently Kai was the only one who could hold up through multiple cardfights every hour. That wasn't very surprising, considering it was Kai and considering he was upset.

"You start." Kai said without looking at him, picking up his hand.

"Sure." Miwa smiled. "I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr." He said, his unit appearing behind him. "You could always just come by Hitsue High. We've got the Cardfight Club and everything now. Plus Card Capital too."

"I ride Red River Dragoon." Kai said. "Attack."

Miwa let the attack through. "You're not exactly alone anymore." He said, and Kai twitched ever so slightly. What was that idiot babbling about now?

"You're part of Team Q4, and also Team AL4 who you made up with, along with the Cardfight Club. Besides," He smiled, "I'll be there, whenever or wherever you need someone. I'm still here, aren't I!"

Kai froze for a second, letting the words sink in. "Miwa, it's your turn. Hurry."

"Kay kay!"

* * *

**Me: Review, leave requests, I'm trying to work on the next chap of To The Future but am lacking inspiration…. So I'll get to that now…**


	16. Rekka annoys Kourin

**Me: Yeah, I really need to get to these. Also, if you guys could send in one word as a plot for these drabbles, it'd be really helpful in me deciding what it'd be about! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard!**

**Me: I'm… working on my other stories… slowly…. I'LL GET TO THEM! Request from The Pocketwatch Ripper. Takes place sometime in Season 3.**

* * *

"Whatchya doing?" Rekka drawled from behind Kourin, who was near breaking point.

"For the thousandth time, I'm _**reading**_**.**" Kourin emphasized. All she wanted to do was read this magazine in peace. Why did Rekka have to bug _her_ now? "Go do homework or something, or look over your deck. I don't care what it is, just leave me alone and _L__et. Me. Read."_

"You wouldn't be reading even if I left."

Kourin snorted.

"You've been on that page for an hour. Is that Aichi kid really that distracting for you?"

Kourin froze. "The only reason I haven't been able to read is because you're bugging me!" She yelled. Rekka smiled mischievously.

"_I_ only came in 5 minutes ago, and Suiko came in an hour ago to check on you, remember? She said you just started reading the second page when she came in. Look what page you're on!"

Kourin blinked, finally looking at her magazine more closely. She was on page 2. Oh…

"Anything interesting happen at the club?"

"Not really."

"Is it about the school dance?"

Her mind flashbacked to earlier that day, when the school dance had been announced over the speakers and Naoki bugging Aichi to get a date. Then Shingo and Naoki had got in their usual arguments, and she and Misaki exchanged awkward gazes, like usual. But what did it matter to Rekka? It wasn't any of her business what happened there!

"You know… if you aren't going to ask him… I always could…" Rekka smirked. "He _is_ cute, after all."

Kourin twitched, trying to ignore her. But _oh man_ it was hard.

"Suiko would too, but she's going to Fukuhara so she can't! So I could do it in both her and your place!"

She was cut off by a pillow slamming into her face. "GET OUT!" Kourin yelled, preparing to throw another one. Rekka gave her a grin/smirk, and waved before skipping out.

"I didn't think you were one for girly romance Kourin!" She yelled before slamming the door shut. What? Kourin looked at the magazine cover. This was one of those magazines those giggly girls read with stupid advice for getting boys in it! She was too busy thinking to pay attention to what magazine she grabbed from the bookshelf between the three of them. Rekka planted it on her side of the shelf on purpose… Why that little red-haired….

"REKKA!"

"My work here is done." Rekka giggled to herself from outside Kourin's room.

* * *

**Me: Kourin is too much fun to tease….**


	17. Misasa Awkward Shopping

**Me: Sorta request from Foretoldlegends. I was trying to do it, and then this happened. I don't own Cardfight Vanguard, happens some time in season three, cause I can get the most fun out of that season. I guess you could sorta consider this as a continuation of the last drabble, because of similar themes.**

* * *

"Just so you know, this means nothing." Asaka said.

"Agreed. After this, we never talk about it again." Misaki said.

The two of them sat on a bench in the mall, each drinking a can of pop and refusing to look at each other in the eye. As it turned out, school dances for both Miyaji and Fukuhara were coming up soon, and, of course, you need a dress for a dance. But considering that Misaki wasn't on completely good terms with Kourin for dress shopping, and Akari was busy, and she could _not_ go shopping by herself, she had gone to desperate measures.

It was the same for Asaka. The school dance was knocking her nerves around like a washing machine, and she needed something desperately so that Ren would look at her. She needed to go shopping, but she was not, oh _so not_ going to go shopping with that Suiko. And when she got the call from Misaki, they both awkwardly agreed to go together.

And currently, the tension between them was enough to choke a cow to death.

"So…" Misaki began, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you… know any good stores…"

"There's Macy's over there, we could try that." Asaka said.

"Alright then."

And so the two females stood up and began walking down the mall road to the store, making sure to keep an at least 1 meter distance between them at all times.

_**-linebreak-**_

"What do you think of this dress?" Misaki took a strapless blue dress off of a rack in the store. Asaka eyed it.

"The color's probably too deep for you, it'll look awkward. What do you think of this one?" She took a printed orange dress off of another shelf and holding it out. Misaki made a face.

"I know your deck's circus themed, but really, you don't need to go that far." She replied, sighing. "This is a lot harder than expected. If only Akari was here…"

Misaki looked up, and a light blue dress a few feet away caught her eye. It actually seemed… good. It looked great. And it was on a Sale rack too! She smiled, running forwards to get it…

…and then someone else grabbed it at the same time. She looked up to glare at Asaka, who was glaring back at her, both of them holding onto it tight.

"I saw it first." Asaka said. "Besides, blue _really_ isn't your color!"

"Oh please, blue would clash with your hair. I _need _that dress!" Misaki snapped. "There are hundreds of other ones, so go look for one!"

"Why don't you!"

They both glared at each other, then ran up to a startled sales clerk. "Is there another one of these dresses?!" They both yelled.

"U-Um… that's the last one…."

The two glared at each other even more, and the salesclerk ran away in a panic. "I saw it first!" Misaki glared.

"Like you could ever!"

They began pulling at the dress harder, each trying to pull it out of the other's grasp. But then, it turned out the dress was stretchy. Both of their eyes widened as they got pulled together, and their faces connected. On the lips.

Asaka reacted first, pushing them apart. They both sat on the ground, panting and staring at each other in shock.

"This never happened." Asaka finally said.

"Agreed." Misaki said.

And then the two ran out the store as fast as they could.

* * *

**Me: Awkward…. Heh….**


	18. Blackmail at a Bermuda Triangle Concert

**Me: Request from The Pocketwatch Ripper when I looked at the Reviews and couldn't resist doing this. Sorta combined it with Bznboy's request for Coco. I do not own Vanguard. one-sided Blaster BladexHigh Dog Breeder, Akane. Oh, and this is literally how 14 year old boys at my school act.**

* * *

"Once upon a time, there were two boys who were best friends. One of these boys would grow up to be one of the greatest knights Cray had ever seen. The other would go through many hardships, achieving little glory, although that was what he desired, as he protected his home alongside his brethren. But due to privacy issues (and that there isn't any), let us just call them Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark for now. But for now, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were 14 year old boys bickering over typical boy issues.

"Come on Blade, it'll be awesome! Gallatin and Bedivere are coming too, it'll be great!" Dark moaned at his friend, waving the colourful ticket in his face. "You have NO IDEA who I had to go through for these!"

"Forget it Dark! I am not going to a Bermuda Triangle concert!" Blade protested, trying to escape his friend but failing pitifully. "It's too girly!"

"Come on, it's a Rivière concert! Those are always sold out in a day, and I managed to get tickets! Just come, once! I guarantee you'll enjoy it! Plus have you _seen _how hot she is?"

"Dude!"

"Oh _please_, like you haven't ever thought that before!"

"I don't even listen to their music like you! I could be training!"

"Stop being so," Dark gestured around him, trying to find a word for his pathetic friend, "so, so YOU! Enjoy life a little!"

"I could be studying!"

"And that's exactly what I mean!"

"I have homework!"

"I'll tell everyone you use a picture of Akane as your bookmark!"

Blaster Blade froze. "What?" Dark gave him a smug grin.

"You heard me. I'll tell *everyone*." He said, rubbing it in. Blade would definitely give in. "Eeeeeeeveryone. Gordon and Galahad and Seiren and Kay and Randolf and oh especially A-"

"DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Blaster Blade yelled, hugging his book closer.

"So you'll go!" Dark said, taking the book out of his protesting arms and flipping to the bookmarked page, a photograph of the red-haired breeder as the bookmark. Blade stared. He sighed.

He was so screwed.

_**-linebreak-**_

"Nobody had better see me here." Blaster Blade muttered to his friend as they passed security and entered the concert room.

"Oh calm down, relax. You want some popcorn?" Dark pointed at a concession stand, and Blade shot him a look.

"We are respectful squires learning how to become knights later on in life. I can't believe you got me into…." He gestured wildly. "_This_."

"You'll get wrinkles early if you keep frowning and panicking like that." Dark mused, buying a pack of popcorn and eating it. Blade frowned at him more, then adjusted the hood on the black cloak he insisted on wearing so nobody would recognize him. It looked really stupid and silly.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" A girl's voice yelled as someone pushed through the crowd. She hit Blade hard, and they both fell to the ground, his hood getting knocked off. Blaster Blade looked up in terror to see the scarlet-haired gossiper of his school looming over him and staring.

"Oh my god it's Bl—" She began before he grabbed her mouth to shut her up, then waved at the other people watching them to go away.

"Coco, don't tell anyone about this. Please. I'm begging you!" Blade hissed to her. Scarlet Witch Coco blinked and cocked her head. Then a huge, mischievous smile that Blade didn't like a bit split on her face.

"How badly do you not want people to know you were here?"

"So, _**sooooo**_badly!"

"Well then!" Coco stood up, her small frame suddenly seeming a lot more terrifying than Blaster Blade had ever imagined possible. "How about a deal! You do something for me, and I won't tell!""

_**-linebreak-**_

"And that, ladies and gentlemen and those of unspecified gender, is the story of how Scarlet Witch Coco made Blaster Blade her slave for the second week of High School." Blaster Dark said to the upcoming Revengers-in-training. "It was probably the best moments of my life."

One boy put up his hand. "Um…" Dark pointed at him to continue. "He was your friend back then, right? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Was I supposed to do something?" Blaster Dark shrugged. "Hey, that was the best week of high school. I'm not protesting. Anyways, back to training. Void isn't going to stop itself."

* * *

**Me: Blaster Dark is so probably OOC… Everyone was young and immature once.**


End file.
